Stay
by 1darigranhoalovingzebracorn
Summary: (This is Modern Day) Eponine Loved Marius, key Word LOVED. Gavroche was a mere little boy when he was forced to live a life without his rotten past. Marius was torn between 2 girls. Enjolras was always so serious and passionate but still had a heart. What if these 4 people meet all because of 2 rotten people? Co writer: Lindsea Wolfe


**This story is written by 2 people so please don't judge us. We have written stories before but not on this site. Also when words are written like this (Bold) it's when the Authors are talking. **_When words are written this way, it's a flashback or a memory. _**Ok now… On with this story!**

Chapter one-

_Gavroche POV_

_All I remember of the day I was forced out of my house because I was just "another mouth to feed." It was a winter night, snow was falling lightly, not hard, and everything and everyone seemed calm for once. It was almost Christmas so all the lights where hung and families were eating with each other._

_I know I should have been sad but I wasn't. I was finally free from those evil people. Also, I had people who loved me for me and not for anything else and they would always help me if I need it. The only house I thought of going to right at the moment was farthest away but with this beautiful night, I doubt I'll get bored or tired. _

_I was half way there when I thought that I heard a noise, I wasn't scared but I learned a long time ago; NEVER STOP BECAUSE YOU HEAR A NOISE. Of course 'Ponine told me that just so I would stop be snoopy but that didn't work. _

_In my hurry to find shelter I never noticed that I was where I need to be. I was at my destination. _

_I knocked on the door, praying that someone was home, and that goodness, he was. He opened the door, looked at me and spoke in a voice that would scary to others but not to me. _

"_Finally kicked you out, right? Welcome home then buddy." I smiled at my new brother, for my life was going to change and for the better to, for I was going to be living with Enjolras my hero._

I smiled when I remembered that memory, but I was also at dinner with Enjolras, Marius, and 'Ponine. Enjolras also saw my smile but he already knew what it was about. I broke out of my train of thought when I heard Marius speaking about his 'Angel of girl, Cosette." I felt bad for "Ponine but I just wanted to slap Marius. He's speaking as if he was known the girl his whole life when all he did was catch a glimpse at her. I turn to look at Enjolras when I saw a head of blonde hair walking towards our table.

I heard Enjolras mutter an "and speak of the devil". I had to stifle a laugh when I heard that. He looked up and saw me staring at him. He looked towards the girl then the door. He mouthed out "Want to escape and go to the movies?" I mouthed out Yes not caring if 'Ponine saw us or not, I wanted to escape.

She however did not see us, or even noticed us for that matter. We took that chance to escape. We shot out of our chair and ran, laughing as we did so! I felt 'Ponines glare on us but we didn't stop.

Eponine POV

I was pissed at Gav' and Enjolras for leaving me with these two. I can't leave because Marius will hunt me down tomorrow asking why. I could say I have to get home because my parents are will send a someone looking for me It wasn't a complete lie, though my parents will send someone to come get me or kill me. I made of my mind; I'm going to lie to him.

"Hey Marius I should probably get home, my parents are going to come looking for me soon. Bye"

He didn't even hear what I had just said, he's too busy talking to Costte, I just got and walked away.

When I left, I really didn't want to go back yet so I just walk and never looking back. It started to rain to so long after I left but I still didn't go home. Rain doesn't hurt, maybe that's my only reason for talking even longer. I knew I was going to be yelled and beaten when I got home but even then I didn't care.

Finally after what seemed like a Million years, I arrived home. My father was passed out on the floor and my mother was nowhere to be seen. Today seems to be getting better already. I walked passed my father and set off to my room wishing that I can get at least of few hours of sleep for once.


End file.
